Breaking the Fourth Wall
About Breaking the fourth wall is a comedy device used in fictional stories in which a character acknowledges the fact that they are a character in a movie or television show, and are actually aware of being such. This article lists some examples of that in the show, Darkwing Duck. Episodes * "Beauty and the Beet" - At the beginning of the episode, Darkwing says to the viewers: "There must be a million stories of it and I know them all. All the important ones anyway." He then tells the audience a story of the origins of Bushroot. Then, after Bushroot leaves, Darkwing informs the viewers, "Fascinating, isn't it?" Shortly after, Darkwing shows the audience how he decided to exercise his world-renowned deductive abilities. He explained how he checked the minutest details, carefully weighed all the possibilities and painstakingly examined each clue with staggering scrupulous scientific scrutiny. He also explained that little did he realized that the Bushroot scenario was heating up, and he blows out the torch just before continuing on with the story as smoke starts wafting in the air. Then, when he gets pelted with tomatoes, He remarks to the viewers, "Everybody's a critic." Finally, at the end of the episode, after the story was finished, Darkwing informs the audience, "Quite a story, eh?" * "Apes of Wrath" - After Darkwing tangles Major Trenchtrot up in a vine, Darkwing informs the viewers, "The ol’ falling-out-of-a-helicopter trick works every time." * "Dirty Money" - After Grizlikoff hits Darkwing with an explosive missile, Launchpad turns to the audience and says, "I better get a dustpan." * Comic Book Capers - At the end of the episode, Darkwing gets angry about the editor wanting his comic to be about a bunny instead of him. He takes the comic and storms out of the room, saying, "I'm just going to send this to Disney! I wonder if they'd make a show out of it!" * "Water Way to Go" - After Darkwing and Launchpad gets all tied up by Steelbeak's Eggmen, Darkwing comments to the viewers, "Something tells me this is where the plot thickens." Then, after Steelbeak's ship gets hit by lightning and disintegrates, Darkwing remarks to the audience, "Gee, and me without marshmallows." * "Easy Come, Easy Grows" - After Darkwing sees a bank vault walk out of the bank on its own, he informs the audience, "Now there's a new way of making a night withdrawal." * "A Revolution in Home Appliances" - At the end of the episode, as the screen irises out, Darkwing informs the audience: "Oh, yeah. Everything is definitely back to ab-normal." * "Hush, Hush Sweet Charlatan" - At the end of the episode, Darkwing informs the audience: "I know if I was directing this thing, I'd just CUT! The end." * "Can't Bayou Love" - After Darkwing finds alligator footprints and pieces of Launchpad's scarf, Darkwing informs the viewers, "Either Launchpad's breaking in a new pair of alligator shoes, or he's in the clutches of that swamp shrimp." Then, after hearing Launchpad's calls for help, Darkwing remarks to the audience, "So much for the alligator shoe theory." Later, while following a trail of Launchpad's clothes that Jambalaya Jake left behind, Darkwing picks up one article of Launchpad's clothing and tells the viewers, "These must be Launchpad's." Then, when Darkwing finds a penny lying around, he tells the audience: "See a penny, pick it up. All day long, you'll have good luck." Then, after Darkwing gets hit by a wrecking ball and crashes into a pile of wood, he remarks to the viewers, "I'm developing a grudging respect for Jambalaya Jake." * "You Sweat Your Life" - When Darkwing does his karate pose, he comments to the viewers. "I love this." Then after Herb tries to polevault his way over a fence, he lands near a guard dog. Darkwing remarks to the viewers: "Did I call that one. Ha. I did, didn't I?" * "Double Darkwings" - * "Aduckyphobia" - When Darkwing comments: "That does it! No arms of mine are gonna make a monkey out of Darkwing Duck." He suddenly takes out a banana with one of his six arms. Then, Darkwing remarks to the viewers. "Very funny." * "All's Fahrenheit in Love and War" - * "Whiffle While You Work" - After Darkwing kicks Quackerjack and knocks Weasel Kid out. Darkwing remarks to the viewers. "I meant to do that." * "Adopt-a-Con" - * "Toys Czar Us" - After the wind up teeth bite on the bone and explode, Darkwing remarks to the viewers. "That was no ordinary doggy bone." * "Up, Up and Awry" - After Megavolt gets tired of shooting Darkwing with lightning-bolts. Darkwing remarks to the viewers. "Let this be a lesson. Never waste electricity." After the stuff fell on top of Megavolt, Darkwing comments to the audience. "Talk about your magnetic personality." * "Planet of the Capes" - * "It's a Wonderful Leaf" - After Darkwing freezes Bushroot and handcuffs him, he remarks to the viewers: "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Well, another fiendish plan nipped in the bud." * "Twitching Channels" - After Megavolt hugs Darkwing, he comments to the audience. "This is a trick, right?" Then, after Megavolt kicks Darkwing out of the radio tower, he looks at the audience and says: "This is what's known as a double cross." * "Twin Beaks" - * "The Incredible Bulk" - After Launchpad accidentally hit Darkwing with the growth formula after the daisy ran away, Darkwing comments to the viewers. "Yes sir. In the crime-fighting game, brawn helps. But it's brains that make the real difference." * "Dead Duck" - After Darkwing gets fling out and heading for a wall, he comments to the viewers. "Kids, don't try this at home." * "A Duck by Any Other Name" - * "Quack of Ages" - At the end of the episode, after the exhausted dragon got hit by a pie and passed out, Darkwing winks at the audience. * "The Darkwing Squad" - * "Inside Binkie's Brain" - * "The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain" - * "The Quiverwing Quack" - After Quiverwing Quack and the Arrow Kid (Gosalyn and Honker) walked away. Darkwing remarks to the audience. "They grow up so quickly." * "Jail Bird" - Then, in the end of the episode, the four villains got their powers restored and then decides to team up against Darkwing, but luckily, Darkwing informed the viewers. "This time, I took the precaution of calling a head for backup." After he summons Launchpad and Gosalyn to catch the four villains in a net, Darkwing remarked to the viewers. "Like I always say, everyone needs a little help sometimes." * "Bad Luck Duck" - * "That Sinking Feeling" - * "Negaduck" - In the end of the episode, Darkwing told Gosalyn that she isn't allowed to join him on his missions and is taking her allowance for a week. Gosalyn hugs him and says: "I don't care if you do take my allowance, Dad. I'm just glad to have you back." Darkwing shrugs at the audience. * "Fungus Amongus" - After the door opens by itself, Darkwing comments to the viewers. "I hate it when that happens." * "Something Fishy" - * "Tiff of the Titans" - After Darkwing reads the machine's full name. He informs the viewers. "Of course. You already knew that." * "Calm a Chameleon" - * "Bad Tidings" - * "Going Nowhere Fast" - * "Inherit the Wimp" - After Darkwing gives Gosalyn some books and told her that her report is due tomorrow, he shrugs at the audience. * "Star Crossed Circuits" - * "Steerminator" - * "The Frequency Fiends" - After the three Gosalyn clones refused to be part of Gosalyn's science project. Gosalyn remarks to the audience. "Whoa. Talk about the words coming back to haunt you." Then, after Megavolt flies out of his car, he remarks to the audience. "Let this be a lesson to you kids. Always wear your seatbelt." Then at the end of the episode, the Gosalyn clones try to talk to any child watching the cartoon into let them escape the T.V. * "Fraudcast News" - * "Clash Reunion" - * Trivia Gallery Time To Cut.png|I know if I was directing this thing. I'd just CUT! The End.png|The End! Okay Folks, That’s A Wrap.png Category:Cartoon stubs Category:Darkwing Duck Wiki Category:Browse Category:Stubs Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Episodes Category:Media